Tout a un commencement
by moony the chupz
Summary: TenpôxKenren. Certaines rumeurs couraient sur leur relation. Si c'était ainsi, il faut bien qu'un jour, ça ait commencé... Déjà imaginé l'origine de tout ça ? Non ? Je m'en charge.


Disclaimer : Oui bon, voilà, vous savez. Je ne suis qu'une piqueuse de personnages sadique et torturée.

"…Ah ?"

"Maréchal…"

Kenren regarda autour de lui. Les livres éparpillés sur le sol recouvraient presque la totalité de la pièce. Installé plus ou moins confortablement (allez savoir comment) sur les ouvrages retournés, ouverts, en piles instables, se trouvait le Maréchal Tenpô.

Ou du moins, il n'en voyait que le corps, toute vision de la tête étant obstruée par un énorme livre que le maréchal tenait devant lui.

A quelques mètres, près de l'entrée, se tenait un jeune homme _particulièrement_ beau gosse, au sourire ironique _dévastateur_, aux courts cheveux noirs _débordant de classe_… c'est du moins ce qu'il pensait.

Et le jeune homme dévastateur en question (ah non, pardon, c'était le sourire) agitait à bout de doigts un énième papier administratif qui attendait de recevoir un certain tampon, probablement enterré sous une pile de livres.

Une veine apparut sur le front du général pendant qu'il agitait dans le vide le papier pour lequel Tenpô n'avait pas le moindre regard.

"Vous ne m'écoutez pas !!!"

"…"

L'agacement commençant à prendre le dessus, Kenren se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers la forme appuyée contre une étagère et agrippa des deux mains le pavé qui l'empêchait de voir le visage de Tenpô. Il le retourna entièrement vers lui, découvrant un visage _peut-être encore plus beau que le sien_ ('Une minute, j'ai pensé ça moi ? Humpf !'), les yeux écarquillés, comme un gamin à qui l'on vient de subtiliser le doudou qu'il tenait il y a deux minutes encore dans ses bras.

Tenpô dirigea un regard inquisiteur vers l'homme qui se tenait devant lui.

Qui avait osé interrompre Tenpô-sama dans l'acte noble que représente sa lecture ?

Kenren recula de deux pas en affichant un sourire forcé.

"Euh… ah ah… C'est juste que vous ne répondiez pas Maréchal… Et bon, bref, vous devez tamponner ça."

Les yeux sombres continuaient de le fixer.

Kenren commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. Ce bonhomme pouvait vraiment réussi à vous faire sentir en faute, alors même que vous ne faisiez qu'accomplir votre _juste_ devoir !

"Je vois. Je vais donc m'occuper de ça."

Tenpô avança un pied devant lui, sans quitter des yeux le général qui se tortillait devant lui. Le livre pendait désormais entrouvert de sa main gauche.

L'autre main s'avança alors, agrippant la manche de Kenren, qui ne savait plus où se mettre sous le regard inhabituel de son chef. Tenpô se leva enfin complètement, réduisant la distance entre leurs deux visages à quelques centimètres.

Kenren n'ayant pu s'éloigner, la jambe droite du maréchal était maintenant en connexion directe avec la sienne. C'est vraiment dingue comme il peut faire chaud dans une pièce.

Kenren recula progressivement sa tête, se courbant au-dessus du bureau (mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait derrière, celui-là ?!) en rougissant. Malheureusement pour lui, la tête de Tenpô avait entièrement suivi le mouvement et il sentait maintenant son souffle sur ses lèvres.

Ouaip, pas à dire, il fait tout de suite chaud quand on a un peu de peau en commun avec un autre être vivant. Ca ne peut être que ça.

"Vous avez quelque chose d'autre à dire, général, peut-être ?"

Kenren émit un bruit étranglé. Ca n'allait vraiment pas, il ne contrôlait absolument pas la situation.

"Hum… je…"

"Très bien, je peux donc monopoliser ça."

Il ne fut alors pas difficile pour le maréchal de réduire les quelques centimètres de distance qui séparaient leurs deux visages à zéro, occasionnant un contact fort humide dans la zone des lèvres.

Kenren se courbait de plus en plus au-dessus du bureau, en gémissant. Tenpô avait fermé les yeux, et l'embrassait avec de plus en plus de conviction, en le tenant fermement par le bras.

'Vous rigolez, là, je ne peux pas être en train de rouler une pelle… à… _lui_… !'

Les pensées de Kenren s'affolaient. Argh, non, ce n'était pas possible !

Et pourtant, il lui semblait tout de même que ces lèvres qui s'agitaient sur les siennes n'étaient _vraiment_, mais alors là _vraiment_ pas désagréables.

'Et merde !'

Kenren balança quelque part au-dessus de son épaule les dernières réticences qu'il gardait (où exactement, on ne sait pas) et se pencha en avant de façon brutale, regagnant un semblant d'équilibre et en profitant pour approfondir le baiser en y insérant la langue.

Le bruit étranglé qui provint alors de la personne contre lui pouvait bien être un gémissement.

Le baiser n'avait pas commencé depuis quelques secondes que la pression de chaque côté se fit plus forte, et les deux hommes s'écroulèrent sur un côté du bureau. Leurs bouches avaient du se décoller durant la procédure, ce qu'ils s'empressèrent de corriger dès qu'ils furent arrivés sur une zone plus stable (le sol).

Tenpô balança dans un coin de la salle le livre qu'il tenait jusqu'à présent dans sa main (sans oublier toutefois de noter soigneusement la page, le devoir avant tout !). Il employa alors cette nouvelle liberté manuelle pour aller voir ce qui pouvait bien se trouver sous les vêtements du général (tout le monde sait que cela ne pouvait être que de la peau, mais allez savoir, peut-être un esprit scientifique…).

Sa main caressa avidement les reins, puis le ventre du jeune homme, puis remontèrent jusqu'à sa poitrine. Kenren ne pouvait plus rien faire sinon embrasser passionnément l'homme devant lui, continuellement torturé par de nouvelles caresses.

Les deux hommes tournèrent l'un sur l'autre, brassant au passage un certain nombre de livres parmi la multitude qui jonchait le sol, occasionnant maints bruits étouffés divers et variés, puis se re-stabilisèrent l'un sur l'autre.

A ce moment, un bruit retentit à la porte et un fonctionnaire furieux rentra, si je puis dire (c'était plutôt quelque chose comme "se casser la figure sur des livres") pestant contre le temps qu'il fallait au maréchal Tenpô pour tamponner une simple feuille, qui, au passage, était capitale pour l'affaire en cours et… gl…

Kenren, qui se trouvait à présent à califourchon sur son chef, tourna la tête vers le nouvel arrivant, essayant péniblement de faire le point dans sa tête brumeuse.

Le pauvre fonctionnaire (qui n'avait probablement pas demandé à assister à une scène pareille –quoique, qu'est-ce que j'en sais…) regarda les deux visages hirsutes, aux yeux troubles. Son regard glissa ensuite sur les vêtements à moitié enlevés, la salive qui luisait encore dans le cou de Kenren, les mains de ce dernier fourrées quelque-part-on-ne-sait-z-où, les deux érections bien visibles sous les vêtements, revint ensuite sur la poignée de la porte et décida que s'en servir après être retourné dans le couloir serait une excellente idée.

La porte se ferma avec un claquement et Kenren retourna sa tête vers l'homme coincé sous lui. Un silence d'exactement trois nanosecondes s'installa entre eux avant que Tenpô, aussi tranquillement que s'il ne s'était rien passé, ouvre la bouche :

"Ce soir, dans ma chambre ?"

Sûrement que le Guinness aurait retenu Tenpô dans le record de flegme.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Wala… Review cookie.

Je sais que ça ressemble à une fic écrite juste pour le lemon, mais non non ce n'est pas ça je jure ! J'ai fait à l'inspi, et honnêtement c'était vraiment très drôle à rédiger. J'espère que vous avez aussi apprécié de la lire. :) (Pardon s'il y a des fautes ou quoi, il est quand même 3 heures et demie, je fatigue)

Je suis de bonne humeur, je vous offre une pico-sequel :

(le lendemain, dans le bureau de Tenpô)

Tenpô,_ levant la tête_ : Tiens ? Je me demande où elle est passée, en fin de compte ?

Kenren, _s'étirant puis remettant son caleçon_ : Quoi donc ?

Tenpô : Eh bien, la feuille que je suis censée tamponner…

Le regard de Kenren se tourne vers la salle envahie de livres et de papiers voletant dans tous les sens, dont l'un vient de s'enfuir par la fenêtre.

Kenren : … K'so.


End file.
